School Blues
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: What happens when Botan wants to go to college? Will she make it, or will her destiny cath up with her?


Author: Okay so I have to vent… It is finals week and I am really stressed so I will be writing this fic to relieve my stress.

Hilu: I really hope it works… you're scary when you get stressed.

Kurama: I don't think scary is the right word… she is…

Yusuke: Terrifying!

Hiei: Annoying.

Kurama: Umm… no I was thinking clean.

Author: begins to cry No one loves me anymore!

Boys: all sweat drop

Kurama: We still love you Author!

Yusuke: Yeah we do!

Hilu: Yeah!

Hiei: Hn!

Author: blinks then smiles Yay! Well on with the fic!

Boys: ENJOY!

---------------------------

Chapter 1

---------Kurama's POV---------

I was beginning to get stressed out. There was just so much to do! It's not like it was hard because I knew all of it, there was just so much and add to that my duties to the Reikai Tantei, and my family and my job! That was enough to make me lose my cool. I guess Mother noticed because she asked if I was ok. I told her I was and that finals just had me a little stressed out and she just smiled and told me that maybe I should go for a walk. I took her advice and decided to go for a walk.

'Look Shuichi the sky is the color of her hair,' Youko said teasing me.

'Shut up Youko! I don't need that now,' I responded forcefully.

'Are you a little worked up little Shuichi?' he said lightly.

'You would be too if you were in my situation!' I retorted.

'Oh, but you forget my little alter-ego I AM in your position,' he replied.

"Kurama? Are you okay?" a soft voice called me out of my argument with the fox demon inside my head.

"Yes, Botan, I am fine," I said smiling at her.

"Are you sure you looked upset," she said worriedly.

"Youko was just being a pest," I replied smiling again.

"Oh, well I thought you might be a little worked up over your finals. They are in two weeks right?" she asked kindly.

"Yes they are," I replied.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

I laughed, "No not at all, I lived through the things we are studying in history, and my mythology class's final is a project on a supposed myth so I chose demons. And I already know all the other subjects."

"Oh, right, I forget that you have Youko's memory sometimes," she said blushing.

'She looks hot when she blushes doesn't she Shuichi?' Youko whispered in my head.

'Yes she…' I began.

"YOUKO! SHUT UP!" I yelled not realizing I yelled it out loud until I saw the look on Botan's face.

"Umm… are you sure you're okay Kurama?" Botan asked wide-eyed.

I blushed, "I'm sorry about that Botan I did not realize I was speaking out loud. Youko just doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes. Forgive me?"

"Of course I will Kurama, I can't image what it would be like to have an alter-ego so very different from my own personality. I'll bet it can be a pain for both of you," she said smiling.

"Botan would you like to go for a walk with me? My mother could tell I was beginning to get frustrated she thinks it is finals, but I think I could ignore Youko if someone were with me," I asked smiling at her.

'You just want to spend time with her,' Youko said.

"I would love to go with you Kurama," Botan said smiling.

"I'm glad. What would you like to discuss?" I asked her ignoring Youko's comment.

"What about school? How is it going? Have you decided what you want to major in?" she asked as we started walking along a path in the park.

"Well classes are going very well. I know more than all of my professors combined. But no, I haven't yet decided what I would like to major in. Perhaps I can find a topic Youko knows little about. Perhaps psychology," I said beginning to like the idea already.

"You would be good at that Kurama, you listen really well," she replied.

"Perhaps… maybe I will try taking some psychology courses and see how it goes," I said smiling.

"I'll bet that is a really interesting subject. I mean studying people and the way they react to other people and places and situations. That would be really interesting," she said dreamily.

"Maybe you should ask Koenma if you can take some college classes in psychology. I'll bet it would help in the ferrying of souls as well as be interesting," I suggested.

She smiled brilliantly. I loved that smile. I would do anything for her to smile at me like that. She is so beautiful. Then I realized she had said something.

"I'm sorry Botan what was that?" I asked politely.

"I said that maybe he would let me if I went to a college where I would be protected. So maybe if you and I took the same classes he would let me. Would you have a problem with that?" she asked sweetly.

'If you don't tell her I will,' Youko said.

'Shut up Youko!'

"I think that would be a great idea. I would love to have you in my classes. We should talk to Koenma, soon," I said with a smile.

"Would you like to go now?" she asked.

I laughed, "It seems you are anxious to start school."

Botan blushed, "Yes I guess I am… maybe then I will have a human body for a while. That would be nice. I would love to be alive again!"

"I would like that too, Botan," I said smiling. "And I think it is a good idea to talk to Koenma now."

"Okay let me get a portal," she said getting her communicator out and punching a few numbers.

It didn't take her long before she had a portal to Reikai up and ready for us to travel in. I followed her through the portal effectively ignoring Youko's comments on her butt. I would not be so rude as to stare at her especially since it would make her uncomfortable if she knew.

She quickly led the way to Koenma's office and George let us in. Botan greeted Koenma in the usual way and I just stayed quiet. I figure this was not my place to interfere.

"Botan is something wrong?" Koenma asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Botan asked confused.

"Perhaps because I am with you Botan," I reminded her.

"Oh, right… well, no nothing is wrong, but I have a request to make," she said turning to Koenma.

"What is that Botan?" he asked.

"Well, I have a lot of vacation time, and I was hoping I could use it soon so I could go to school… college and maybe take some psychology courses. I think it would help me be a better ferry girl," she said quickly.

"But Botan you are already my best ferry girl," Koenma said.

"Yes, but imagine if I was even better!" she said hopefully.

"I'm not so sure about this. What if you get figured out and someone attacks you?" Koenma said.

"If she took classes with me then she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked," I said from the corner.

"Are you going to be taking psychology classes Kurama?" Koenma asked surprised. "I didn't think that would be something Youko would be interested in."

I smirked, "It isn't; this is something for me. Something Youko doesn't already know, so maybe I will actually learn something new for a change."

"Well, I don't know about this. If Botan is taking classes then she will not be able to ferry souls. She will have to be human for her duration of classes, not to mention college takes a background, so I will have to get all kinds of paperwork approved by my father…" Koenma said slowly.

"We will talk to King Enma. Won't we Kurama?" Botan asked turning to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course we will, that is if you don't want to Koenma," I said.

'You just can't tell her "No" now can you?' Youko asked in my head. 'You know King Enma will not be happy if we show up in his office even if it is to talk to him about Botan.'

'Get over it. You would have done the same thing for a woman like Botan,' I retorted.

"Very well, you may go talk to my father. But hurry back so I will know what paperwork to speed up for you," Koenma said drawing me out of my conversation with Youko. "But I think it would be wise for Youko to go not Kurama. My father has been wanting to talk to him anyway."

'Great now look at what you did. Now I have to go with the woman to see King Enma!' Youko said angrily.

'Look at it this way, now you will get to spend some time with Botan," I said chuckling releasing the body to Youko.

---------------------------

Author: Yay! I have a new story!

Kurama: You better go to class now though or you will be late!

Author: AHHHHH! I'M LATE!

Kurama: Not yet, you have time to tell them goodbye at least

Author: Well, please review. Ja ne!


End file.
